no title yet set in 2000's tho
by dasengelhertzmitflugeln
Summary: younger slightly manlier tommy hanson in high school. He has a sister and shows details about his dad's death and the mystery of the killer. rated, at this point, for language i guess... *on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Involves younger, slightly manlier Tom in high school, at some point does into detail about the murder of his dad, has a reference to Ms. Congeniality. Don't own 21 Jump Street or Ms. Congeniality (which by the way is a very tiny itsy bitsy reference). Ummm, yeah. So I'm new, feel free to offer constructive criticism or anything. I don't get hurt easily and I won't break. I will take anything into consideration. Ummm wasn't too sure about the rating. May get a little well, _more_, in future chapters, or maybe have a little bit more sensitive topics.. yea…. And it will talk more about Jump Street and all that, just not as much in Chapter 1. Enjoy or not. Wat evs it's a free country! Oh and you may be the ones deciding whether or not there is a chapter 2 or not! Lol, yeah, it may suck that bad. Ha okay.

-Peace-out

CHAPTER 1

"Hanson! Get in here!" Fuller barked the order across the chapel hoping that the young officer would hear him.

"Hoffs, where's Hanson?" he searched the big wide room and found no trace of him. Nor did he sight another one of his men. "Damn it. Where the hell are Hanson and Penhall?!"

"They're in the other room betting on a Red Sox game." Out of nowhere a young Vietnamese man rolled into sight on a wheely office chair.

"What Ioki? Baseball? Hmmm…. Didn't think Hanson knew anything about baseball or any other sports to tell the truth…Tell Hanson his sister's on the telephone, and no gambling!" the roar of his voice strong and threatening enough to will anyone into doing as the older but fierce man pleased.

"Come on, pay up Doug."

Two men in their 20's sat in what looked like a supply room watching a television screen. The older and larger looking of the two sat with a frown on his face and the other with a big smirk. The happier of the two was a little shorter and a lot skinnier.

"No fair, you're not supposed to know anything about baseball. How'd ju know anything bout baseball?"

"I caught in high school."

Looking at the younger man's small frame and comparing it to the usually larger ones of baseball catchers, Doug breathed, "Naaaaaah."

"Hey Hanson, your sister's on the phone. Fuller's got the call in his office."

"Wha? You've gotta sister? Ohhhh… Is she as pretty as you? No way, not prettier than Hanson."

"Ha." Tom Hanson spat a very unenthusiastic chuckle to his partner. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"Hey, I'm just the messenger."

Tom Hanson scooted off into Fuller's office where his captain connected him with his sister. "Hey sis, what's up? Why'd you call?"

A young and obviously feminine voice on the other end responded, "It's Fuj. He's up for parole."

"Oh shit." Memories started to flow back to his high school days, which weren't all that long ago.

In his sister's trademark sarcastic yet somehow serious tone she spat out "Oh, shits right. I talked to some lawyers, and it looks like there's a good chance he's going to be let out early."

5 YEARS EARLIER

Billie sat in her third period class knowing full well why her teacher was treating her so unfairly. She knew because she had planned on it. Mr. Fuginaka's math class was pretty much a joke. He was the school's head baseball coach and not a very good teacher so the faculty had given him only one period at a teaching position that almost anyone who graduated high school could teach. Billie Hanson was very smart, but she sometimes had trouble actually doing school work out of school, which resulted in her getting a D on her quarter report card in her honors math class. Despite her mother and step-father's astonishment and disappointment, Billie decided to take this as a sign from God and chose to transfer into a normal math class. Mr. Fuginaka's math class. The class taught by the son of a bitch who had caused her brother so much pain and humiliation. Being the tricky little conniver Billie Jo Hanson was, she was planning on using his weaknesses in class to prove to everybody he was the immature, sadistic, abusive bastard she knew he was in her heart. Pay back was gonna be a bitch. And who but him would expect sweet little Billie Hanson to protect her big brother.

Tommy Hanson, Billie's older brother, had just recently removed himself from the baseball team. Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. How to describe Tommy? Well, he had big brown eyes and an adorable baby face. Yet, his baby face was masculinized by his hair that flipped just the right way over his eyes and by his body, that wasn't really that buff but not skinny either. He pulled off being very strong yet not overly big, and cute but at the same time tough, which made the guys want to be him, and the girls want to be with him. He was very athletic and had been a minor star in football and had even more talent in baseball. Tommy was by far the best catcher on the team and one of the best pitchers. In his freshman year, however, the head coach had decided that he didn't like this kid and it was up to him to make his life hell in and out of baseball. His goal was to push this little twerp as far as he could. He was horrible and nasty to Tommy, even when his father had died. He lasted much longer than Fug, as the players call him, had thought he would. Tommy stuck it out until he became a big twerp (as opposed to a little twerp). Fug did not like this one bit and made sure that in his senior year Tommy would have as little playing time as possible and made sure that no college scouts would ever look at him. Tommy loved everybody on the team and even after leaving would still support them at games, but just couldn't handle the constant abuse from his coach and couldn't stay on if he wasn't even allowed to play the game he loved.

Despite what Fuj tried to do, Tommy still had things going for him, like being extremely smart to the point where he pretty much didn't have to study, and the fact that he was very popular. Although, despite the despite just stated, Tommy had a place in his heart full of hate and fear that was created by Fujinaka's abuse and he would sometimes loose his temper.

The first day Billie transferred into the class, she was immediately regarded as Hanson's sister and knew that she had succeeded in the first step of her plan: getting Fuj to dislike her. It was actually pretty easy considering all she had to say was, "Yes, Tommy's my brother." Step two was getting on his nerves and pushing the right buttons without anybody else recognizing what she was doing. Throughout the year, when Billie went to one of her brothers games or just saw the evil man around school, she would notice things that made him tick. She noticed that when anyone mispronounced his name, he would become extremely bothered. Another thing that bothered him was people not acknowledging his accomplishments. Earlier in the year, Billie had witnessed a freshman bump into Fuj. The boy saw him wearing a school cap and asked him if he knew who the baseball coach was. The man just stared at the kid with his beady dark eyes and growled, "I'm the coach, kid. And I see you littered. That's a week's detention before school and during lunch." The kid had dropped a pencil after bumping into the older yet very immature man. _That Jackass!_ Well, Billie had at least a couple things she could do to piss him off by reflecting this and similar stories.

BJ, as some would call her, decided to start preparing for her little...plan…a few weeks before the transference into her new class. In all her classes but science, she started to mispronounce many of her teachers' names as well as other words, claiming that she had hit her head hard against a pole while babysitting a wild skateboarding eight year old and the nurse who checked out her head said that she would slur or stutter for a month or two. It was kinda a lame story but everyone just seemed accepted it no problem. She did this a few weeks before and a few weeks into the class by the time it was when this part of the story began. A couple days into the hell hole of a math class, for most people, Fujinaka rudely came up to BJ and told her that her brother had left his "disgusting" baseball mitt in the supply room and needed to get it.

Noting, but not visibly showing the fact that she noticed his choice of words, "Oh, thanks, I guess I can just talk to the baseball coaches later, I'm sure they'll be nice enough to show me or Tommy where it is."

"_I'm_ the baseball coach, you little bit…."

Billie just smiled back at him. He almost called a student a bitch and he really wanted to. If she hadn't have responded to quickly with that snooty smile he would have continued, despite the other kids listening in on their conversation. Billie said, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize, I just never heard anything about you before."

This made him even angrier. _The kid he tried to push to the edge all those years hadn't even been hurt enough to confide in his family?_ Tommy _had_ confided in his family, to some extent, and they all knew how much of a jackass the coach was, but Billie knew that not letting Fuj know that was the best way to go, and as it turned out, Billie really did liked seeing Fuj squirm and lash out in hate, knowing that he couldn't really do anything to her without consequences. Ah, but he did try. For the first time in a long time, Billie actually concentrated on her school work and she knew she was getting all the homework and test questions right, but for some reason, she was still getting F's and D's. Fuj would make up lame excuses for why they were wrong and make accusations of her cheating. This, as I stated earlier, was what Billie was expecting and hoping for. She did ask him about the grades, but didn't push him enough to get faculty members involved. Not yet at least. Not until she blew a fuse.

Back in the classroom, Billie sat waiting for the bell to ring. When it did, she waited for the class to clear and went up to the teacher.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if I could talk to you about my grades."

"Oh. My. A-gosh, you are exactly like your twerp of a brother, Tommy."

_Haha yessss, something to work with. _"Please don't call my brother that."

"I'll call him whatever I want, and _I_ decide what you're grades are. _I'm_ the teacher. Remember?!"

"I know, but please, I need to talk to you about why I am getting such bad grades, please can you talk with me Mr. _Faganuka_?"

Smack! _Ha, the dumbass actually hit me! Oh yeah, he's gonna get it… But owwww! Damn, being socked in the face hurts like hell. Oh my god wait a minute, I mean I expected a slap or something, but he full out sucker punched me. What an evil conniving…kay, get it together, you blew his fuse, your plan will still work._

Blood started trickling down from above BJ's right eye. "I'm sorry, I think I'm gonna just go to the office instead. Bye."

"No!" Fuj grabbed Billie's right arm tightly. "No, it wasn't my fault. It was your fault!"

"Will you please let go of me?"

"No, no. no! You and your brother are just, just… god damn whores!"

"What? Umm… Mr. Fajanuka, I don't really see how this situation makes me a whore, but whatever, just let go of my arm." _Oh shit too much. Shooouldn't a played the Faganuka card again, but seriously, "whores"? I mean I know I dress kinda a little bit maybe slutty sometimes, but what about Tommy? And why would he say it in a situation like this? Wow, what a pathetic little man. Can't even think up a good comeback…_

Fug grabbed her other arm and pulled Billie in closer to him. "You are _not_ going to report me. You are _not_."

_Oh my god, too close, too close!! Sing! Yeah okay, good, I'll sing… _Billie kneed Fuj in the stomach really hard. He loosened his grip but didn't let go until she stomped on his foot and released one of her arms. With that arm she bent her fingers half way, made a stiff hand and rammed it at his nose, making him let go of her other arm to grasp his wounded honker. She could have run away with out him grabbing her at this point, but just for kicks, well, she kicked him in the balls. _Thank you Miss Congeniality!_ She exited the room, head still bleeding and a black eye starting to form, when she saw two of her brother's good looking friends, who were still currently on the baseball team, standing at the door, Tristin and Jesse.

"Billie, what was that?" said the taller of the two, Tristin. He was also several inches taller than Billie's brother. He had blue eyes and dark blond hair and a very awkward past and connection with Billie.

"Hey, are you okay Beaj?" asked Jesse, his dark brown hair complementing the concerned baby blue eyes that were staring intently on Billie.

"Yeah, I just gotta get to the office." And she darted off, in pursuit of the school counseling office. _Yeah, this creep is gonna get it, especially once they see my eye. Oh gosh damn! Greeeeat. Black eye's definitely going to go great with all of my outfits for the next couple weeks. Well, one thing's for sure people are going to stare… Whatever, I'll worry about that later. _

"Hold up Beaj! Hey Tristin, stay with Fuj, and err, I guess make him stay in the room for now."

"Yeah, sure."

Jesse chased after BJ. "What was going on in there? We heard Fuj yelling and saw him grabbing someone through the window from a few class rooms down."

"Hey just don't worry about it right now. I'm just gonna talk to my counselor first and then we'll figure it all out, okay?"

"Kay… Oh shit. God that was FUJ. The baseball coach. I mean, I know he's an ass, but… wow." Jesse stared off into space. He _knew_ what Fuj was capable of and what he had done to _him_. Why Billie was able to get away was unknown to him. No way Hanson's sister was stronger than him. Maybe it was just that he, Jesse, was the only one Mr. Fujinaka has done _that_ to. But why else would Tommy leave the team? He was so sure Tommy had been getting the same treatment from that bastard and…

As they walked toward the door to the counseling office, Billie didn't bother to tell Jesse he was about to walk into a wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of Dr. Dre's stuff, Lord of the Rings, 21 Jump Street or the song "I Touch Myself" and I do not claim to.**

Chapter 2

Tristin walked into the classroom a few feet and looked at his coach. He was hunched over one hand covering his nose protectively, the other bent across his stomach. You see, all of Tristin's siblings were much older than him so Tristin had always been spoiled and was taught to be a little bit of a suck up. Not wanting to further upset his coach, he asked in a concerned voice, "Umm Fuj? What's going on?" Fuj stood up slowly straighter, removing the arm from his stomach, but keeping the one on his nose in place, for it was obvious that it was bleeding. As his neck straightened out, making his eyes align with Tristin's, he gave the boy a death glare with his piercing beady eyes and slowly but forcefully marched out of the room towards the door shoving the kid aside in doing so. Tristin just stood there, afraid to upset the man. Once Fuj was down the flight of stairs by the classroom and out of sight, Tristin took himself out of his state of mezmorization and got out his cell phone, dialing Tommy's number.

"Hey man, what's up?" The sounds coming from a tv in the backround.

"Dude, I don't know. Jess and I were at school by Fuj's class and we saw him and your sister and I think they got in some sort of fight or something."

"Fuck, what'd she do?"

"I don't know but she had like a black eye and he looked like he got his nose broken."

"Black eye? The faggot hit her? Where is she? Is she with you?"

"No, Jesse's walkin' to the office with her. I really don't know what's going on, but man you should have seen the look in Fuj's eyes. He really creeped me out. And this thing with BJ, I don't know I just thought I'd let you know."

"Yeah… Thanks. Tell Jess not to let my sister leave the school yet."

Tommy hung up the phone before he had a chance to hear Tristin's response. They were buds, but Tommy knew that Tristin had some inferiority towards him and that he would do this for him no problem.

The tv was still flickering in the background playing Lord of the Rings for about the 8th time that month. That's what Tommy would do. Unlike his sister who would watch a movie once and then not let herself see it again for at least a year as not to ruin it, if Tommy liked a movie, he would watch it over and over again, take a little break and watch it more and more, seemingly not getting tired of it. Tommy was strange that way. He could never quite get enough of anything really. He wasn't necessarily a greedy person, but he would take what he would get in almost any situation, and unless what he took was an object someone might need, he'd give nothing back. Saying that for the most part figuratively, not in a childish "mine!" sort of way. As a younger child, he would always be really generous and giving, willing to share anything and loved giving gifts. Some part of that in him was still there, but ever since his father had been killed, the stronger part of Tommy had started to subconsciously and maybe even a bit consciously realize that people take. They take possessions they take money and they take life and they take hearts. The giving part of Tommy Hanson started to become dormant as he began wondering what the point of bestowing things upon people was if all life would do in return was to take more precious things away. No amount of things given can make up for all the things lost…

Tommy stood up off from his bed and stare at his tv. There was no remote for it, you had to turn it on and off directly on the television set. Tommy was too deep into thought to even bother turning it off, so he just left his room, lights on and all. _That son of a bitch. There's no fucking way you're getting near my sister. I won't fucking let you… Damn it. That psychopathic perv. He shouldn't even be allowed in the school in the first place! Crap, maybe I should have told somebody. If that jackass does anything to hurt her… Fuck! Or me_

Tommy walked up the stairs and ran up the driveway towards his car. He got in, key in the ignition, car in drive, pedal to the metal, out of there to the school. At the first stop sign, he turned on the car stereo which was playing California Love by Dre, a song of the type of music that Tommy listens to in almost all situations that prepares him for anything. It's like his hypnotism. Its mesmerizing and soothing yet vibrant hip and beaty.

Bonk! Jesse collided with the wall outside of the counselor's office while Billie on the other hand walked in unscathed. That is except for her black bleeding eye from the confrontation with Mr. Fujinaka.

"Ha, Jess, are you okay?" Billie couldn't help but let out a little giggle as she saw Jesse hit the wall looking like a bobble head as his head flew back. Laughing in times of conflict was a way Billie coped, so she jumped at this opportunity for a mood lightener.

On the way walking to the office, Billie had started emotionally realizing the effects and severity of what she had just done, and what Fuj had done, and although it made her happy to see her plan coming into effect, at that moment her stomach was filled with feelings of fright, nervousness, and even a little bit of guilt.

"Ow. But yeah, I'm fine." Jesse rubbed the back of his head.

"Excuse me. Can I help you? Oh my, what happened to you?" The lady at the desk in the front of the office had at first a ticked off expression in her voice then made a drastic turn to friendly and slightly amused at the point where she asks how Billie is.

"Oh, umm, well… Is Ms. Kepler still here? If so, I was wondering if I could talk to her for a second." _It would probably take more than a second, but whatever, I mean it's just like a figure of speech, or you know like something that you say to help get in somewhere, like somehow saying the words "a second" will get you in to see someone or get someone to go talk with faster. Wow shit I'm talking to myself again. Great. No, of course your not a nutcase. Arrrrghhh yes I am. Ha no I'm not. I'm just in a stressful situation and this is my way of coping! Yeah... Okay ima gonna stop now…_

"Yes, she is. I'll go see if she's able to see students at this time. You can have a seat over there while I go check." And with that she walked through a door to what Billie knew to be another little hall with more doors to all of the counselors' offices.

Billie sat down to the most centralized of the row of chairs and Jesse to the right of her, neither of them speaking. They sat for a minute or two until the silence was broken by the ring tone "I Touch Myself" coming from Billie's back jean pocket. It was Tristin.

"Hello?"

"Hey, BJ, don't leave the school yet. I think your brother's comin' to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – That of the chapters previous to this one.**

**Note – Okay, so I know it's been, what? Maybe a year since I updated this and if anyone actually reads my strange writing I apologize =(. And on the off chance that anyone does care, I obviously rediscovered this story and will be continuing it. I actually have a lot to write and not a lot of time to do it tonight, but I do want to get something up, so I'm gonna have this ch be short, but hopefully entertaining. Again, that is if anyone reading this finds this entertaining. If not, feel free to speak your mind and prevent me from embarrassing myself further =) ha okey dokey**

Chapter Three

As Tommy drove into the school's back parking lot in his beat up old 4 Runner, he noticed the car he'd thought would be long gone by now. This was the parking lot closest to the baseball field where he, all of his buddies, several different sports coaches and random ass kids who didn't care if they stole the toughest guy in school's parking spot would leave their beloved vehicles during the school day. For the exception of that last group of people, all the spots in this lot were pretty well defined at this point, and even though Fuj's black mustang resembled many of the others at this school, his spot was _never_ taken by anyone other than the man himself. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "A bunch of high school kids with mustangs?" And the thing is where

Tommy lived that was typical. Heck, he'd even driven his father's old American muscle before he had died. Since then though, he couldn't stand the smell of his dad in the seat next to him when he knew he'd never come back, and so he'd given the car to his little sister, Billie, and bought himself the 1995 Toyota 4Runner - the 4Runner whose engine sadly alerted anyone within a 500 foot radius to its presence. As Tommy so gracefully rolled by the baseball field, he noticed two men on the bleachers. One sitting up and one lying down on his back with a cloth covering half of his face struggling to sit up. When Fuj finally gained composure and was at least half vertical, he was almost out of Tommy's line of vision, but not before he could stare at the boy's eyes through his rear view mirror and blow him a kiss. The kiss that caused an involuntary shudder to go through him and made him smack his car into an unsuspecting Tristin who was walking across the parking lot.

5 YEARS LATER

"Tommy?"

Recovering from a past shudder, a 23 year old Hanson choked out, "Yeah, I'm still here."

"I'm gonna catch a plane to (okay, quick author's note – uh I have absolutely not idea where this show is supposed to take place. I'm assuming it was filmed in Canada like everything else in the biz but does anyone know where it's supposed to have been like, fictionally? Well, for now let's make up a make believe city and call it Hydrafresh.... Yeah okay im looking at a face toner at the moment =) anyways, onward---) Hydrafresh." Hanson could hear faint music in the background he assumed was coming from his sisters' sorority house.

"Nah, beejie , you have finals next week. I'll be okay. He couldn't even get near me if he wanted to, right? Like, legally I mean."

"Well, come on. You're a cop. You know what's what. You never filed charges against him. Except what other people said about you, which is completely hearsay, there's nothing connecting you and his god-awful self. Jesus Tommy, why'd your frickin' pride have to be more important than your god danged safety!" It wasn't a question and Hanson knew not to treat it like one. He also knew that it warranted a response.

"Don't come, BJ. You have finals next week and you'll fail all your classes. Plus, won't your sorority sisters be mad if you missed the inauguration of the new pledges? I'll be fine for now, and if anything comes up, you'll be the first one I call."

Hesitating a bit, but considering his offer, "Before Joe?" Billy mentioned their step-father not only because he was physically closer to Tommy than she was, but because Tommy, especially in the past few years, had confided in him and she knew that they had a bond.

"Before Joe, before Mom, before anyone. And besides, Penhall can watch my back." He said, motioning to his partner who was at this point clearly eavesdropping into his conversation with his sister.

"Is that the Doug guy you showed me the picture of?" She heard some clutter, her brother yelp and then a big

"Heeeeeello Hanson's sister. What was it, 'Beejie?' " Doug, due to his near proximity, approximately 6 inches, from Hanson, was able to wrench the phone away and offer his greetings to this previously unheard of female.

"Oh, Lordy, please don't. I hate it when he calls me that. I feel like someone should be using me to wipe a windshield or somn'."

In response, and with added charm, or was it humor… Doug said, "Okay, then what shall I call thee?"

"Billie's just fine."

"Okay Billie, I hear you're in a sorority. How's college treating you?"

"Great, how's high school treating you guys?"

Embarrassed by her knowledge of what he does for a living, the 24 year old hurriedly tried to find a part of his life that would make her jealous. "Um well, like, since I always have the same math class, I'm getting like a 'B' in my current school." Not the most… impressive thing to say, but Penhall looked happy with himself.

"That sounds very interesting." Before she could add in anything else, her roommate started pulling her away from the phone. "Hold on! It's my brother."

"Oh, the cute one?" Doug could hear another girly voice on the other end but played dumb anyway

"Beg pardon Billie?"

"Not you. But hey Doug?"

"Yes'm."

"I'll let him tell you the story, but please. Watch out for my brother."

"Will do. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: SO I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN OVER A YEAR… YEAH I KNOW I SAID THAT LAST TIME I UPDATED IT TOO =)… WHICH MEANS ITLL PROBABLY TAKE ME AWHILE TO GET MY VOICE BACK A BIT BUT ILL TRY TO STAY AS CLOSE TO THE OLD STORYLINE AS POSSIBLE. AT LEAST AS CLOSE TO WHATEVER I CAN REMEMBER FROM THE STORYLINE… ANYWAYS!

Chapter 4

"Come on Billie! We're all leaving, the party started like half an hour ago. Can't you call him back later?" Billie's roommate, Jess, continued to pull on her arm.

Putting up a finger, Billie let out a breath, "Okay, okay, just give me like literally fifteen seconds, I'll meet you outside." And, with that, Jess left her and BJ went back to the phone conversation she was having with her brother's partner. "Remember what I said Doug. Please take care of him. I've gotta go but I'll be coming down there soon and I'll look forward to meeting you."

"Later Hanson's sister."

Billie rolled her eyes, "Billie. Call me Billie."

"Okay. Later _Billie_." Doug heard the familiar "clink" of a phone hanging up and looked back to his partner who looked more than a little pissed.

When he saw Doug put down the phone, Tommy's scowl turned into a hurt puppy face, "You hung up on her?"

"No Hanson, quit you're whining. She had some party to go to so she hung up. She seemed pretty confident that she said everything that she needed to." He patted Tommy's shoulder, "Don't worry, I promised I'd look after your sorry ass."

Again, Tommy's facial expression changed, this time to embarrassed and his cheeks flushed. "Yeah, okay. So did I hear Fuller tell Hoffs we have a new case?"

If only for a second, Penhall dropped the goofster routine and looked at Tommy seriously. "You sure you're okay buddy? Like, do you wannna talk about it?"

"Um yeah, maybe later. Thanks… Let's just go see what's up with this case first." He looked down. "Okay?"

Almost about to question him, Doug decided to drop it, at least temporarily. "Yeah, okay, let's go talk to Fuller."

Walking to Fuller's office where Hoff's and Ioki were already located, Tommy could feel eye's around the station boring into his skull. The more he thought about his past, the more scared he got. He doubted anything would happen with Fuj, at least not for awhile, but sometimes it's hard to focus on the logical part of your brain when your nerves are eating you up. What Tommy needed was a distraction and a new case seemed like the easiest way to get one.

Penhall and Hanson stood once they got into the office since the other two officers were taking the only two seats besides the captain's. Fuller didn't seem s angry anymore but his voice was still firm, only because he has that natural intimidation thing going for him. "  
Penhall, Hanson, nice of you to join us. Penhall, you and Ioki actually don't need to be here. It sounds like the two of you are close to making an arrest at Jefferson. You still like the gym coach for the murders?"

"Probably, sir, but I'd still like to check out that English teacher." Penhall turned to Ioki who nodded.

He responded, "Yeah, we shouldn't have to be there for much longer."

Fuller started to swing his finger toward the doorway, "Alright then, keep me updated. Now get out of my office." He paused. "And close the door behind you.

Once the other two were gone and Tommy sat down in Ioki's vacant spot, Fuller focused his attention of Hanson and Hoffs. "The mayor has a special assignment he wants to keep as low profile as possible. He wants us to infiltrate a juvenile drug rehab center. It's an election year and before he affiliates himself with any programs he wants to make sure they're one hundred percent clean cut. I haven't heard of any funny business connected to Forman's so it should be a quick in and out." He handed both officers case files.

Hoffs looked down at hers quickly and then back at Fuller. "Forman's?"

"Yup Hoffs. You're going in as a volunteer and Hanson's gonna be our patient. You shouldn't be there for more than a few days. Look over the files, you start tomorrow."


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry for the lack of updating, I've kind of been out of commission (if you've read my other update you'll notice I'm almost going verbatim here… Kind of figure I don't have to be THAT creative with my author's notes lol. But I will be updating really soon if anyone's hung in there!


End file.
